Miranda's Weird Dreams
by Isiah02
Summary: Queen Miranda has a drinking problem and ends up having weird dreams. Can she overcome them. Now changed to a T.
1. Chapter 1

**Isiah: What is up? Isiah and Tom here!**

**Tom: What up?**

**Isiah: And welcome top our new fanfic. Ever since last night, this idea came into my head. And it's going crazy.**

**Tom: Shoot. What's with you and ideas all the sudden?**

**Isiah: How should I know? We're story writers.**

**Tom: True. But still though.**

**Isiah: Yeah, whatever. But anyway, the idea came into my head after listening to some Spyro: Enter the Dragonfly music if you guys ever heard of Spyro. We hope you we enjoy the story.**

* * *

><p>What is going on, Miranda lucky enough to think after she drunk some wine. So should I say a lot of wine. She's gone crazy over it the past few days. <em>I can think straight. I've gone nuts. Literally a little bit. But that's besides the point.<em> She really was going overboard with the wine.

She was in his room trying to sleep when he entered his so called dream world.

**Entering the queen's dream world**

Miranda fell a ton of stories down into her dream. When she got back up, she began to be confused. "What the hell,"Miranda said. "Where am I?" Where she was at was beautiful. An island surrounded by water. Tons of water. The island had trees, but not enough to make a forest. It also had a circle like path around it. It even had a temple where she was at.

There was a huge blow of wind that blew Miranda over to the island and landing on the pathway. She got up and started to walk the pathway. "Wonder what the path's gonna lead me to," Miranda thought to herself. She was then taken to the skies by a flying ninja, taking off his mask to reveal...Roland.

"Rolie," Miranda managed to say.

"Hello there, Miranda," Roland said sweetly to her.

"Where are we going," Miranda asked curiously.

"You'll see," Roland responded. "It's a really beautiful view of Banzai Island."

"Banzai Island," Miranda again asked curiously. "I've never heard of-" She was shushed by Roland.

"Try not to talk too much," the flying ninja said. "You've drunk to your heart's content, and you need to relax." That made her silent until she reached a huge hill. When she landed on the island, she sat down and took a beautiful view of the island. "It's so beautiful, Roland," Miranda said as she turned around, but there was no sign of Roland. He was up in the air flying away. "Rolie, wait," Miranda cried. "Come back!" She tried to catch him but she soon found herself falling down the hill and landing into the water making her dream end.

**The queen waking up the next morning**

Queen Miranda woke up the next morning with a weird look on her face. Roland woke up a few seconds afterward.

"Miranda," Roland said with a concerned look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Rolie," Miranda said back. "I just had a weird dream, that's all."

"Well, alright," Roland said as he got out of bed and began his day.

To be continued...

* * *

><p><strong>Isiah: Guys, if this was too short, I am so sorry. I'm kinda tired all the sudden. But the next chapter should be a longer one.<strong>

**Tom: Until then, guys, please review nicely. No flames. We got a few requests for Sofia the First: Kingdom Fighters. We'll get on that soon. See y'all later. Hollar at your boys! YEAH!**

**Isiah: Until next time.**


	2. Author's Note

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here.**

**Tom: What up?**

**Isiah: And welcome back to Miranda's Weird Dreams. This is not another chapter. This is an Author's Note. And yes, we understand that we did this in a few of our other stories. But, that's way besides the point.**

**Tom: Right. Anyway, firstly, we're sorry for the late update of this story to those that are probably thinking ,"Guys! WTF happened to Miranda's Weird Dreams." But anyway, we wanna tell you some thinks about the story. For starters, this will be a Rolanda fanfic. But not that Rolanda lemony goodness that we do. We'll bring more of that soon.**

**Isiah: I know you guys are missing that stuff. And believe me, I am too. Next, we wanna say that this story will contain some crazy swearing. And to those that think ,"Dang. You should ease up on swearing," where else do you think the intenseness is gonna go without the swearing? There are plenty of people on this site that put this type of swearing in their stories. So don't bring all that on us, alright? Alright.**

**Tom: And just a FYI, we didn't say that to be mean. We just said that so we have an understanding.**

**Isiah: Yeah. We're sorry if we're being rude or anything. But anyway, while we're here, we have to say that we're also currently working on another story. And it's way darker than The Dark Mermaid Queen, Sofia: The Arrival, and Five Nights at Dunwitty's Pizza combined. More details comin' soon.**

** Tom: As always, our fellow readers, please review nicely. No flames. Again, sorry for the late update. We're try to update more often. No promises, but we're try. Anyway, see y'all later. We love you guys. Thanks for the support you give us every day. We mean that for sure. Hollar at your boys! YEAH!**

**Isiah: Until next time.**


End file.
